marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 4 3
| StoryTitle1 = Wolverine Goes to Hell: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Renato Guedes | Inker1_1 = Jose Wilson Magalhaes | Inker1_2 = Oclair Albert | Colourist1_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * ** * ** *** *** *** *** *** ** Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Unnamed news reporter of the San Francisco Post * * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** * First Kestrel Baptist Church * ** *** San Francisco Post Building *** Sons of the Tiger fighting academy *** *** Items: * Soulcutter * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Scorched Earth - Chapter 3: Old Wounds | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Michael Gaydos | Inker2_1 = Michael Gaydos | Colourist2_1 = Michael Gaydos | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * * Locations: * * * * California ** San Francisco Items: * Handgun Vehicles: * | Solicit = * Logan's soul is trapped in hell, fighting off hordes of old enemies who all want to see him suffer. Meanwhile his demonically possessed body is running around on earth, looking to slaughter everyone Logan has ever cared about. * Who could possibly help sort all this out? Maybe a certain flaming-skulled biker and his buddy, the Son of Satan? Plus, the dramatic return of the toughest, most two-fisted dwarf Marvel has ever seen. | Synopsis1 = In Hell Logan battles a feral Sabretooth and Satan calls Sabretooth his errand boy and Logan tells Sabretooth it fits him just fine and Satan agrees. A new arrival then appears, the Silver Samurai and he tells Logan, "They're killing everyone because of you." The Silver Samurai then gets sliced up by the Soulcutter, and aparently still is seen speaking. Logan than gets his ear chopped of by the Soulcutter and then gets nailed to a cross with an X resemblance. Elsewhere images of Logan's offspring and friends are seen either dead or trying to survive. In Madripoor, Maverick is being hunted by the Red Right Hand. Elsewhere once again, Melita contacts Spider-Man but he considers the call a joke. Mystique, Melita and both Ghost Riders and Daimon Hellstrom, are trying to locate Hellverine and telling Melita about wheather or not she really loves Logan, enough to save him. Back in Hell, Logan frees himself from the cross, with help from Puck, but Puck only gives him advice. Logan once free begins a brawl with Satan. Meanwhile in Utopia, Hellverine penetrates the X-Mansion, he passes up Rogue and Hope who are playing a game of chess. Then Hellverine encounters Shadowcat, and before he could hurt Shadowcat, Colossus knocks him to the ground and states, "You must fight to regain your senses...before some gets hurt." | Synopsis2 = At an unknown location the Red Right Hand watches as Hellverine runs havok, and the Red Hand Ninjas attack those asociated with Wolverine (Logan). One member of the Red Right Hand tells his boss, that killing innocent folks makes us no better than him. An yet the leader wants to see Logan and his loved ones suffer, but who is this old man and why does he want Logan punished? | Notes = * Issue features a preview of "Black Panther: The Man Without Fear" Issue #513, which goes on-sale December 2010. | Trivia = * Spider-Man's quote can be seen on page 10 of this issue. "Wait, who's this again? Wolverine's girlfriend? Right. Good one. And I'm Howard the Duck." | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17077 }}